


Big Brother Kite Tenjo x Little Sister Reader

by InfernityChick



Series: Cute Little One Shots and Scenarios [24]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Big Brother, Cute, F/M, little sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick





	Big Brother Kite Tenjo x Little Sister Reader

“Alright, I’ll be back soon Hart.” I said happily - but got no response - as I left my little brother in his room.  I went to my bedroom to work on my homework, but I couldn’t focus, because I kept worrying about my brothers. My younger brother, Hart, was very sick and had no emotions.  My older brother, Kite, had to duel “number card holders” and take people’s souls in order to help Hart. I always felt like I was just a burden to my brothers, even if Kite assured me that I wasn’t.  Kite always made an effort to see Hart and I, but he was always out really late. My concern consumed me as the moon began to rise in the sky, and I decided to go out and look for my big brother. I quickly threw on my jacket and left Heartland Tower.  

As I was walking down the sidewalk, I noticed a strange person coming toward me.  He had disheveled hair and had a far-off gaze with a crazed grin spread across his face.  I moved to the edge of the sidewalk, so that we wouldn’t come into contact. But, once we passed each other, he stopped in his tracks and grabbed my wrist.  “Um excuse me?” I questioned nervously as I tried to free my wrist, but his grip held strong. That’s when I saw a glowing number on his hand that was gripping my wrist tightly.  I knew what that meant, and I knew that I had to get away. “Let me go!”

“Haha, no can do girly~.  Let’s have some fun~.” he said manically.  I closed my eyes in fear, praying that someone would help me.  Then, I heard someone whistling... It grew closer, and I hoped that it was an answer to my plea for help.  I slowly opened my eyes, only to see that all movement - besides me and the guy holding my wrist - had stopped.   _ ‘Is that?...’ _ I began to question, but I was answered when I saw my big brother come into view.  “Haha, looks like you’ve found me number hunter.” the man laughed as he roughly pushed me behind him, and I fell to the ground.  I quickly got back up and was about to run to Kite, but the guy put his arm out to stop me. “You’re not going anywhere. Just sit back and watch me win.” the man said as he took out his deck.

“Don’t worry (Y/N).  I’ll get you out of this.” Kite said confidently as he enabled his photon transformation.  The duel began, but soon ended in Kite’s amazing victory. The man pushed me to the side as he tried to run away from Kite, but Kite still took the man’s number card and soul.  Kite turned back around and came over to me, but crouched down facing away from me. I immediately took the hint and climbed on his back. Kite stood up and started to walk in the direction of Heartland Tower.  “So, are you going to tell me why you were out tonight?”

“W-Well, you were out really late tonight, and I was worried about you.  S-So, I thought I’d come and look for you.” I stuttered nervously, not knowing what he was going to say.  However, I saw a small smile come to his face.

“Thank you for worrying, but please don’t do that again.  I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt because you came to look for me.”

“Well then tell me if you’re going to be late again.  No, wait! Don’t come home late ever again! Hart and I both miss you, and it really sucks not having you around!”

“Alright then, how about I’ll try to come home earlier and you promise not to get into trouble?”

“Deal!” I said happily as I tightened my grip on his shoulders slightly.  Hart and I would finally have our big brother back!


End file.
